The last mission
by Cuky
Summary: Ginji y Madoka, mueren en una misión, Ban se hunde en depresión, culpándose por ello... pero Shido, descubrirá poco a poco, al joven detrás de esos ojos celestes...


Mi segundo fic de Get Backers, pues Ban es mi personaje favorito, seguido por Ginji y luego viene Akabane, lamento si el concepto no logra agradar a muchos, pero se me ocurrió cuando vi un capítulo de esta pareja, bueno, sin más, espero les guste.

THE LAST MISSION

"": Pensamientos

-: Diálogos

Recuerdos

/Flashback/

Escucho tu voz llamándome, pero no puedo levantarme, escucho tu desesperación crecer, pero no puedo ayudarte, escucho tus últimas palabras, pero no puedo responderte… ya no escucho nada, solo aquel zumbido incesante en mi oído, cuando recobro la consciencia, despierto en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de aquel edificio, donde se suponía que sería nuestra misión, estoy sangrando, pero le resto importancia, ahora solo me importas tú… nadie más… y mientras camino, las imágenes de lo sucedido taladran en mi cabeza… caigo de rodillas al suelo, me cuesta mantenerme en pie, me arrastro, solo un poco más… solo un poco más… pero, no estás, el edificio, el edificio había estallado, derrumbándose hasta sus cimientos, enterrándote vivo, alejándote de mi… matándote

-¡¡GIIIIINNNNNJIIIIII!-

/ -¡Vamos, vamos, señorita Madona, solo un poco más, ya casi estamos afuera!-

Ginji corría, sujetando la mano de aquella niña violinista, corríamos, para poder salir de aquel sucio establecimiento. El chico mono había sido emboscado y lo habían atacado, dejándolo al borde de la muerte, se llevaron a la chiquilla, la secuestraron y él, vino a nosotros, a los Get Backers para poder recuperarla, aunque se estaba humillando por estar yo allí… no le importó, amaba a la niña, por eso aceptamos, Ginji porque era su amigo y yo… porque sabía lo que era perder a alguien…

No tardamos mucho, llegamos, la rescatamos, pero los malditos eran fuertes, ¿¡cómo no lo pude sospechar? El doctor Jackal los estaba respaldando, desde el último enfrentamiento que tuvimos se hizo más fuerte, nos atacaba sin miramientos, aunque se contenía un poco cuando atacaba a Ginji, solo quería matarme, ese era su propósito.

-¡Corran! Luego los alcanzo-

Grité, deteniéndome, esperando que Jackal venga a hacerme frente.

-¿¡Seguro, Ban?-

Preguntaba preocupado Ginji, por mi seguridad, le temía al monstruo de Jackal y sabía que mi vida corría peligro con él, solo asentí con la cabeza, ya venía, Ginji desapareció por los pasillos, llevándose a Madoka, pero… no contaba con que había más enemigos rondando cerca, quizás, ese fue mi error… o quizás… era el destino, que me venció, una vez más.

La batalla con Akabane se hizo pesada, logré lastimarlo, pero él también me lastimó, si que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, eso sin duda, pero no me dejaría vencer. En un inesperado movimiento, logré salir del lugar, para poder pelear en la calle, así cualquier daño colateral no afectaría al desempeño de Ginji, ni su misión de rescatar a Madoka, sonreí, pronto la misión terminaría, ya podía saborear la victoria… una victoria… que, aunque verdadera… para mi, fue una inminente derrota.

Vencí a Akabane por muy poco, estaba agotado, mi brazo sangraba, al igual que una de mis piernas, tambaleándome me dirigí hasta el edificio, pude oír el grito de dolor de Madoka, el grito de ira de Ginji y luego… la maldita explosión… que me hizo perder, que me dejó inconsciente, lanzándome lejos del edificio, lejos de la misión… lejos de Ginji… para siempre.

Cuando desperté, ya no quedaba nada, por la explosión, uno de mis oídos resultó dañado, el tímpano se había reventado, estaba desorientado, a pesar del dolor, me puse de pie, me costó trabajo, pero pude llegar de nuevo al edificio, que estaba en ruinas… lo único que quedaba de ti, eran tus ropas, algo quemadas, junto a las prendas de la chiquilla… no lo pude creer… no quería creerlo… te alejaron de mi… no pudo ni siquiera despedirme, no pude decirte cuanto te amaba… no pude… estar junto a ti…

-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Lloré, mientras abrazaba tu chaleco, me dolía, me dolía el pecho, jamás experimenté dolor alguno… me dejaste… me dejaste… moriste… y yo… no pude salvarte /

"Y sigo aquí Ginji, después de un año, después de todo el dolor que tuve y que todavía poseo, sigo aquí, pero ya no tiene caso permanecer en un mundo donde ya no estás, donde ya no encuentro razón para vivir, donde el sufrimiento de tu ausencia me atormenta día y noche, la culpabilidad carcome mi alma lentamente y no dejo de verte, no dejo de ver tu sonrisa y esa voz vacía que parece llamarme…"

Ban… Ban… ven… junto a mi

Me levanté, mirando al horizonte, bajé mi mirada por un momento, estaba en un acantilado, uno muy profundo, estaba decidido a seguirte, donde quiera que estuvieras, yo te encontraría, estaríamos juntos, siempre juntos…

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome, creando un jagan en mi mente, donde te soñé, donde te hacía el amor, donde vivíamos felices, donde tantas veces deseé estar, ahora no era más que una ilusión, pero si te encontraba, probablemente dejaría de serlo… era lo único, que deseaba…

Caí, caí al abismo, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y quedé suspendido en el aire, diciendo tu nombre…

Abrí los ojos, no había caído, estaba, realmente suspendido en el aire, mi brazo era sujetado por una mano fuerte, firme, pero parecía temblar un poco, dudando de dejarme caer o rescatarme, ya sabía de quien se trataba, sonreí con melancolía, más lágrimas salían de mis ojos… ya no quería seguir viviendo… no… no sin ti…

-Cobarde…-

Fue lo que dijo, pude sentir que volvía a subir, me dejó caer sobre el pasto, abrí mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome con la mirada llena tristeza del señor de las bestias, los cerré nuevamente, con mi llanto más audible, no sabía si podría superarlo… creo… que, ya nunca lo haría

Continuará….

Es un prólogo a mi historia, Ginji ha muerto, también Madoka y no, no van a regresar, si desean, me dejan reviews, para continuarla, debo saber, adiós.


End file.
